


Wishing for This Moment

by flightoftheseraph



Series: Supernatural Codas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute Jack Kline, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Jack gets a reindeer onesie, and there's cookie decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Jack awakens on Christmas morning, he's been wishing for this day for months and now he finally gets to enjoy his first Christmas! (very late Christmas fluff ❤)





	Wishing for This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally gotten out of my writing funk so here's Christmas fic that I should have posted ages ago :P
> 
> Based on two lovely pieces of art by sealionsam on tumblr ❤ ( [reindeer onesie](https://sealionfoam.tumblr.com/post/182206162319/these-started-out-as-a-warm-up-oh-well-heres-a) and [cookie decorating ](https://sealionsam.tumblr.com/post/180774183835/tfw-20-making-cookies-jack-in-a-christmas))
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ❤

Jack yawns as he wakes up. He’s barely slept and he’s bouncing with energy from excitement. He turns on his bedside table lamp and stretches. It’s still really early in the morning, but he’s too excited to wait!

Sam had assured him that despite his letter to Santa being a little later than he was sure it would get there safe and sound. He’d been helped write his letter, Jack wasn’t sure what to ask for so he wrote everything so joyed to even have a Christmas this year. He was even scared that he hadn’t been good or he even thought maybe Nephilim weren’t allowed to have Christmas, but Sam assured him with smile that wasn’t true. He’d excitingly held his letter on his lap as they drove late at night to mail his letter at the post office. 

Jack walked into the hallway and ran into the bunker’s library, which they’d all decorated several days before. There were tons of present underneath the tree! All wrapped in bright and colourful wrapping paper. Jack stared in awe. He saw a light and quiet conversation coming from the kitchen and he snuck around the corner and found Sam, Dean and Castiel all preparing things for the big Christmas dinner they were going to have.

They all ate a quick breakfast and as Jack was finishing the french toast Dean had made (after drowning in syrup with a bright smile on his face). When Castiel put a brightly coloured box with a bow on top, Jack stares at it confused.

“Is this for me?” Jack said as he took another bite of french toast. Sam and Dean chuckled and Castiel nodded with a smile. 

Jack undid the bow and ripped off the wrapping paper and stared at the gift in shock. He grabbed the red coat and he couldn’t stop smiling and immediately he put it on. 

“Thank you, I love it!’ Jack said.

“We thought you would,” Dean said as he sipped his coffee.

“You were wearing that other coat and we figured you would want one all your own,” Sam said. Jack nodded furiously, “I really love it!” 

Castiel was grinning and he said brightly, “I’m glad you enjoy it Jack,” 

Jack put the jacket on and it fit perfectly, it was soft on the inside and the he liked the texture of curoudory on the outside and it was the perfect colour for Christmas too!.

After breakfast Jack raced to the bunkers library where the table and chairs had been pushed to the side and a Christmas tree put up in its place. 

Jack was so ecstatic as he ran underneath the tree and grabbed all the gifts. Dean Sam and Castiel drifted in from the kitchen and watched as Jack tore the wrapping paper apart.

Jack was amazed by all the gifts he got. He'd gotten lot of star wars stuff , including several puzzles, a water bottle, socks and even a poster for his room. He'd even gotten a new pair of velcro shoes. He smiled brightly as much as he loved all the shoes he had currently, he still struggled with laces and his old shoes had been ruined in a werewolf hunt. He even got a bunch of nougat chocolate bars and Jack beamed as he put all his gifts out in front of him on the floor to admire them better. 

There was one more gift underneath the tree and Jack picked it up and stared at the tag on the side. Jack gasped as he opened the gift. On the note with his name on it at the bottom it said _ **~ From Santa**. _Jack extingly tore open the gift and looked it slightly confused. 

It looked like a sweater. No. Jack thought it was much bigger, like a blanket but as he pulled it out more he saw it he was more confused. He raised an eyebrow and looked at his dads for clarification.

“What is this,” Jack asked. Sam got up and helped him to unfold the gift. He saw it was brown and fluffy and very soft. 

“It’s a onesie,” Jack didn’t know the meaning of that word, but as Sam helped to unfold it he saw that it was like a giant set of pajamas and there was a hood with stuffed antlers. 

“Here I’ll help you put it on,” Sam said, Jack removed his new festive jacket and placed on the floor next to him. The “onesie” as Sam had called it was like a giant sweater that covered his legs and it also parts that covered his feet. It was warm and soft and as Jack pulled up the zipper in hood he couldn’t stop grinning.

“I’m a reindeer!” He said and he giggled, which caused Sam to do the same. “I really like it!,” It made sense that Santa would give him such a nice gift! Jack was glad he got his letter in on time. He loved his gift.

He liked it even more because even when he wore socks sometimes the floors were freezing but the onesie was perfect. He hugged all of them until and said as many thank you’s as possible. 

Jack began one of his puzzles on the floor his mind drifted back to Apocalypse World. It did this sometimes and certain things set him off. He didn't like those memories, but they always seem come back 

Around Christmas last year he'd been surrounded by the brave hunters of another world and the fire warmed his hands. Mary explained him the significance of the the day and about Santa and his reindeer. 

He’d been so excited but there hadn’t been time to celebrate with the chaos. Jack saw a shooting star in the night sky. He’d read that was somewhere that people wished on them and Jack closed his eyes and wished that maybe next year he could get a _real_ Christmas with his family.

It almost felt like a dream but he’d finally gotten his wish! Though a small part of him felt undeserving of them still despite Sam’s comforting words and reassurances

Sam and Dean both led him to the kitchen while Castiel cleaned up the library area. They began to carry a bunch of ingredients from the fridge and cupboards. Jack smiled as he helped out, they all showed him how to measure the ingredients and how to separate them properly and then mix them. Jack helped roll out the dough (with Sam’s help of course).

Castiel helped him to cut out the shapes, Jack really like the reindeer ones but they matched his outfit. Dean helped him and showed him how to put them in the oven and set the timer properly. 

Jack was excited as he waited for the cookies to be ready. Soom after they were on cooling all of them decorated the cookies. There were snowman, snowflakes and Christmas trees too and Jack set to work as he carefully decorated them one by one. 

“This is so wonderful,” Jack said as he took a bite of one of the cookies he decorated himself. He was proud of his decorating skills and it tasted even better than it looked. 

After eating far too many cookies, they all moved to the tv room to watch Christmas movies. While Jack was cozy in his onesie, he sipped his eggnog. He liked it tasted like cake and it was very sweet. Jack smiled as he drank it, he liked it more than tea. He even liked it more than hot cocoa too. It was super sweet

Jack was doing a star wars puzzle with Castiel on the floor. He enjoyed his father’s look of intense concentration and even where Jack got stuck with several pieces Castiel was quick to solve the problem.

After several more cups of eggnog, Jack began to feel sleepy and he laid down on the couch and soon he was fast asleep, dreaming peacefully. 

***

Sam drank the hot cocoa as he sat on the couch. This has been the most wonderful night. He wasn’t sure he had seen his brother laugh this much in awhile. Even Castiel seemed to be enjoying the movies as he helped Jack with his puzzle.

Sam felt his heart glow as he watched Jack sleep curled up on the couch, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of him dressed in that onesie with one cookie in his hand that he’d fallen asleep while eating.

They’d all come together to make this day about Jack, after what had happened recently they all needed just something to look forward to and Sam knew that Jack had anxiety around the holiday. Seeing Jack so happy and carefree made Sam smile. Jack was just under two years old, not even that and he had so much on his young shoulders it was great to watch him be a kid.

Dean began to work on cleanup in the kitchen while Castiel cleaned up the Star Wars puzzles and the other gifts that Jack had opened. 

Castiel titled his head as he looked at Jack sprawled on the couch, fast asleep, a small grin on his face. “I think I should take him to bed,” Sam nodded as he returned a warm smile and he could barely hide his chuckle as Castiel picked up Jack like he weighed nothing and carried him to his room. 

Sam sat by himself happy that he could finally Jack the Christmas he deserved. They all deserved this time and Sam finished his coffee and watched Christmas movies in the living by himself. The cozy moment of solitude on his own was one he rarely got but the peaceful moment was serene and for the first time in a very long time Sam looked forward to next Christmas with his family 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am really liking writing from Jack's POV, I think I'm getting better at writing him more and more ❤ I am also trying to edit my fics more and I think I'm getting much better at catching some errors! Let me know what you think ❤


End file.
